Call It Karma
by Kay Celestine
Summary: Alex was attempting to get some rest after his failed assassination. He had not expected Mrs. Jones to have come visiting him, and he most definitely was not expecting what she had to tell him. But he certainly could not -- would not -- complain.


**Title:** Call It Karma**  
By:** KayCelestine**  
Genre:** General. I tried to go for a hint of Humor, but I think I failed. Mainly just Alex's thoughts with *hopefully* his usual sarcasm.**  
Rating: **K+  
**Word Count:**1,140  
**Summary:** A short little story from Alex's POV about the death of Julia Rothman. Immediately Post-Scorpia. The setting is in his hospital bed, right before Ark Angel. Alex was attempting to get some rest after his failed assassination. He had not expected Mrs. Jones to have come visiting him, and he most definitely was _not _expecting what she had to tell him.

**

* * *

**

**.x Call It Karma x.  
**

**.  
**

_"Karma was a bitch... it wasn't his fault. Not entirely anyway."_

_**.

* * *

**_

Alex sighed, annoyed.

This is how it always was -- get assigned a mission, get captured, make a miraculous escape, and it ended with the abrupt, and usual, death of his assailant.

So, that being said, what made this any different?

Was it because he _technically_ wasn't assigned a mission. After all, he had gone and done this all on his own. Not that that was a problem, after all, he had done this sort of thing before. Quite a few times -- when he wanted to do find out information without the MI6 peering over his shoulder, or when he simply wanted to piss them off by going against them.

This time was one of the latter. It was simple, he just wanted to find out information about his father. What Yassen had said was true... he had seen it on Mrs. Jones face when she had asked.

And being him, he just had to know -- to find out.

But as usual, his curiosity had led him into the current -- or past, seeing that it was over now -- predicament. He should have known better by now. It was his own curiosity that had gotten him involved with the MI6 in the first place. Sure you could blame Ian, but it was his own damn fault for breaking and entering into the bank.

Alex leaned back, taking his a break from his thoughts.

Now, he thought curiously, why the bloody hell had they come to visit him in the hospital. It was unlike them. Did they feel guilty that they he was now in the hospital, recovering from an assassination attempt barely a week after the Scorpia incident?

Alex surveyed Mrs. Jones as she stood stoic in the entrance of the door, her peppermint gently swishing in her mouth. She glanced over him, taking in his appearance. For a moment, he swore he saw a flash of remorse in her eyes. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She cleared her throat, snapping back to reality. "Hello Alex," she said plainly. "How are you?"

Instinctively, his eyebrow raised at her question. It took every ounce of restraint he had in him to not send his dinner plate hurling at her. He wasn't angry, at the moment, just annoyed that she would ask such a stupid question. He pursed his lips, staring at her coolly.

"How am I?" he said, feigning confusion. "I'm fantastic. Nothing like a near death experience to liven a person up." He finished with sardonic smile, ignoring the pain in his arm as he rotated them.

She stared at him with a mixture of annoyance and confusion. "No need to be sarcastic Alex," she chastised.

Alex blinked, "But I'm not being sarcastic. I'm wonderful. Sniper bullets are amazing things, really."

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes, ignoring his last sentence. "Well, I just came to see how you are, and ask you about Julia Rothman."

Alex immediately stopped his mocking gestures, now fully alert at what Mrs. Jones had to say. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips upon seeing that she had gotten his attention. Placing yet another peppermint in her mouth, she finished her thought.

"To be honest Alex, it was quite genius. Unusual yes. Vindictive yes, but genius all the same." Alex leaned back a bit at her words, confused. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked, no bothering to censor himself.

Mrs. Jones frowned, "Language Alex." Alex rolled his eyes, repeating his question.

"Well, I'm talking about how you made the satellites fall directly on her..."

Alex could only blink. The satellites _fell_ on her.

"... Granted Mr. Blunt was quite annoyed. While you did stop her, he would have rather taken her captive..." Alex was in limbo. Half of him was listening to her, while the other was still stuck on the fact the her own creation had killed her.

"... Not to mention, it was quite a hassle for the clean-up crew. Apparently they just recently finished 'scraping her' off the pavement." She pursed her lips as she finished, thinking the situation over in her head. She stared at Alex, curious. He had been unnaturally quiet during the entire conversation. Usually his sarcasm would have plagued the conversation, allowing her no room to get what she had to say across decently.

Alex stared at her some more, unsure of what to do. But it came naturally really. His blank expression turned into a cheeky grin. "I didn't do it. I wasn't the one who killed her-- not intentionally anyway."

Mrs. Jones scoffed. "No need to lie Alex. You will not be punished for what happened. Thought, I'm still shocked at how you managed to make the fall so precise."

"I. Didn't. Plan. It." he said resolute.

"Then how do you explain what happened then?" she rhetorically asked.

Alex stopped and stared for a moment before answering her. "Karma."

She blinked at him, "Come again." Smirking, he repeated, "Karma."

She glanced at him, skeptical. "Um, whatever you say Alex."

"I'm serious," he said, practically laughing. He was so happy right now it was unbelievable. What was way for her to die. She deserved it, no doubt. But it was just hilarious, who would have thought that she died practically at her own hands. The very same thing she was going to use to massacre the children of London, had killed her. Fallen on her, no doubt as she tried to escape.

"Karma is a bitch. What goes around, comes around. How else can you explain in?" Alex said, trying to convince her that he was not losing his mind. She simply stared, disbelieving.

The heart monitor jumped a bit, undoubtedly from Alex's sudden mood change. Seeing this, she promptly ended the conversation. "You don't need to lie about killing her Alex. No one blames you, in fact, it has become somewhat legendary. The way you made the fall. But that's all. You need your rest and you _will_ rest. Goodbye Alex." And with that, she turned around, making her exit.

Alex watched her retreating figure, his smile not once fading. He didn't care what they thought. He knew the truth, he had not meant to kill her, just to survive, but this -- this was definitely was pleasant surprise. There was no other fitting was for her to go out. He laughed, remembering what Mrs. Jones had said about her having to be scraped off the pavement.

He leaned back some more, till he was lying down on the bed. He smiled, closing his eyes letting what Mr. Jones had said to him consume him. He really didn't know what to think, or how to explain it, but for this one time, he'd just have to call it karma.

_

* * *

_**Well that's all. Not my best I admit, but I just had to write it. **

**Lately, it had been plaguing me about how fitting her death was for her. So I decided the best way to get it out of my head, was to pen it down. It's longer than I had originally planned for it to be, but no worries.**

**So what did you think about it? Like it/Love it/Hate it?**

**Reviews are appreciated, CC is welcomed, and Flames are allowed.**

**R&R**


End file.
